<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make me high on lullabies by foggys_cupcake_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817568">make me high on lullabies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl'>foggys_cupcake_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Credence Barebone, Kinktober, M/M, Mild sensory deprivation, Neck Kissing, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Original Percival Graves, Touchy-Feely, because he deserves it, daddy Percival, no seriously this is REALLY sappy, spoiled Credence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to see here...just a sweet little snapshot in time of Graves spoiling his sweetheart and Credence loving every minute of it.</p><p> </p><p>DAY 4 of kinktober</p><p>Written for prompts: Blindfolds | <strike>Face-sitting</strike> | Daddy kink | <strike>Fisting</strike></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make me high on lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of warm arms encases me from behind, a soft mouth descending to the crook of my neck and pressing gentle kisses down the line of my shoulder. “Oh!” I gasp, a tense little noise of mixed longing and surprise.</p><p>“Sh-h-h. Relax, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” My lover pulls me backwards into his lap and I immediately lay my head back against his shoulder. His firm, muscled chest presses against the thin skin of my back, and for a moment I’m self-conscious; I know he can feel the knobs of my spine, the raised criss-cross of scar tissue across my lower back.</p><p>And Percival somehow senses it. “None of that, now,” he warns me softly. “You are <em> so </em> lovely and I won’t have you thinking otherwise for a second.” He holds me close, pressing my back to his chest, his big, warm hands stroking gently up and down my chest and belly until I relax under his touch. “That’s it, baby,” he says soothingly. “That’s it. Let me make you feel beautiful, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I d-don’t think you c-can,” I stammer, and then whimper when his thumb tenderly circles around my quickly-firming nipple. “Oh. Oh <em> God…” </em></p><p>“Mmm. I hope you’re wrong about that, baby.” He shifts our position a little so I’m laying sideways in his lap, one strong arm around my shoulders and my head still tucked safely into his neck. I let out a dreamy sigh as he presses a single, tender kiss to my mouth.</p><p>Percival holds me for a moment just like that and then lays me down, and I tremble as I feel the silky-soft fabric of his luxurious sheets against the entire length of my body. “You’re so good to me, Daddy,” I sigh, and he hums appreciatively as he trails kisses down my neck.</p><p>“Oh, baby. It’s so, <em> so </em> easy to be good to you. So easy to love you.” He kisses my chest, right over the center of my heart. I let out a little whimper as he kisses his way down my belly, which turns into an outright moan as his hand glides up the inside of my thigh.</p><p>His breath comes heavy against my skin. I feel the slightest press of his nails into the tender skin of my thigh and I whimper, my—oh <em> God</em>—my cock twitching, just a little, and I hear a soft moan spill from his lips. “Oh, Credence,” he whispers. “You don’t know what you do to me, sweetheart.”</p><p>My heart picks up speed, butterflies erupting in the pit of my stomach as he parts my legs and presses his mouth to the crease of my hip and thigh. I can hear the longing in his voice, can feel how wet his lips are and I know he’s been licking them. He wants me and I can’t see him, but I can <em> feel </em> how badly he wants me—</p><p>Even more so, seconds later, when I feel the hard press of his cock brush against my knee. “Oh! Daddy, please—”</p><p>“What is it, baby?” he hums, lips moving against my skin. “What do you need?”</p><p>“I want—I want—oh, <em> please, </em> I want it so bad, please, Daddy, I’ll do anything—”</p><p>“Sh-h-h,” he says soothingly as he strokes the inside of my thigh. “You don’t have to beg, sweet thing. You can have whatever you want.”</p><p>“Will you—” It’s so dirty, I can’t believe I’m going to ask, but I have to, I <em> need </em> him. “Will you—will you <em> fuck me, </em> Daddy?”</p><p>“Oh, <em> Mercy Lewis,” </em> Percival groans, his head dropping into the crease of my thigh. “Oh, baby. You don’t know—yes. <em> Fuck, </em> yes.” He crawls back up, I can feel his body shifting until he’s over me on all fours and oh, God how I love it! It doesn’t matter that I can’t see, because he can make me <em> feel </em> and right now, I feel perfectly, wonderfully safe.</p><p>He reaches out and cups his hand around my cheek, thumb lightly tracing the curve of my mouth. “You’re so lovely, my sweet boy,” he breathes, his voice little more than a husky moan. “It breaks my heart that you don’t know how beautiful you are.”</p><p>Before I can reply he lowers his mouth to mine and swallows me up in a kiss, a seductive, slow-building thing that takes my breath away and leaves my heart racing—and even as he’s still claiming my mouth, something cool and wonderfully slick materializes inside me. I moan brokenly into Percival’s mouth, my hips twitching up helplessly as his fingers slide home. The spell he’s cast forces my body to relax, makes me perfectly wet and open, making it easy for him to press down and find the spot inside me that makes the world fall away.</p><p>He breaks the kiss, only to drop his head to the crook of my neck and graze his teeth against my skin as he guides my legs around his waist. “Ready for me, my love?”</p><p>“Always,” I breathe, and then he’s sliding into me and it’s <em> perfect. </em> He fills me up <em> just right </em> and it feels so incredible that my eyes roll up behind the blindfold. He’s so gentle I could cry. No one has ever made me feel as wanted, as <em> valued, </em> as Percival Graves.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” he whispers as he moves inside me, so slowly and carefully it’s as if he thinks he might break me. “My precious. My darling. You’re beautiful, my heart. Beautiful and incredible and…”</p><p>“And?” I prompt, a little gasp escaping as he presses another kiss to my neck. Not knowing when or where he’ll touch next is intoxicating, I feel so deliciously vulnerable, so helplessly aroused, and I want to beg him to move faster, to take me harder, but I think it turns me on even more that he so obviously doesn’t want to hurt me.</p><p>“Sweet Credence,” he moans, thrusting a little harder, a little faster—God, it’s like he reads my mind—and hitting that magic spot inside me with every thrust. “You are <em> everything </em> to me, baby. Everything. And I’m never…letting…you…<em>go!” </em></p><p>With every word he speeds up, presses me harder into the silken sheets and wonderfully soft mattress. I’m floating on a cloud, surrounded by luxury and covered by him, and I have never felt so safe and protected and <em> loved </em>before in my life. Even the scrap of silk tied around my head to cover my eyes feels like an embrace, an extra layer of protection. I don’t <em> need </em> to see; Percival will watch out for both of us, he won’t let anything hurt me. I’m completely, fully in his hands, and it is…<em>incredible. </em></p><p>He raises my hands above my head and makes me hold onto the headboard. He speeds up, again, and now he’s <em> really </em> pounding into me, making me gasp and quiver with every thrust. My body is singing, my heart going like a hummingbird. I’m alive, I’m safe, I’m happy, I’m—</p><p>I’m <em> his. </em></p><p>“Daddy,” I moan, my legs tightening around his waist on a downstroke and pulling him in as deep as I can make him go. “Daddy, please, I need—oh—<em>oh, </em> please, I need—”</p><p>“Need to come, sweetheart?” He reaches down between us and strokes me in time with his thrusts. “Go on, precious. Come for me.”</p><p>And I do, oh God, I do—with a keening noise that I didn’t even know I could make I give in to the emotion and physical sensation swirling within me, lighting me up from the inside-out. Literally—through the weave of the fabric I can see glowing light in the room and somehow I know it’s me, it’s my magic that’s doing this. There was a time it would have frightened me. Now, however, I’m transfixed. This isn’t from the obscurus. The obscurus could never make something this…</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>Oh God. My head tips back and I cry out in pleasure and joy as we float off the bed together, and I automatically let go of the headboard to wrap myself completely around Percival as he comes deep inside me. “Oh, Credence. Oh, baby, yes, that’s it, so good,” he moans, holding me tight. “Oh, my sweet boy. I love you so much. So much, baby, <em> so much.” </em></p><p>“I love you too, Daddy.” I cling to him as we slowly sink back down into bed. I know I’m the one who made us fly just now, and far from being afraid, I’m almost proud of myself. There was a time when magic borne of my emotions destroyed things. Now it’s a manifestation of bliss instead.</p><p>Percival pulls out, very slowly and carefully, and sighs when I whimper in disappointment as I feel his seed trickling out of me. “I know, baby. I want to be inside you all the time, too.” He vanishes the mess, both my release and his, and very gently unwinds the blindfold from my eyes. “Easy now,” he cautions. “I’ve turned the lights down, but you still might be a little dizzy.”</p><p>I bury my face in his strong chest before I try to blink my eyes open, and I’m glad I did: the room is very dim, but he was right, it <em> is </em> still a bit disorienting to see again after I’ve been blind for so long. I wait a few minutes for my eyes to adjust before I pull back so I can see his face. He’s watching me so closely, so carefully, for any signs of distress. “Feeling all right, sweetheart? No headache?” he prompts when I don’t speak.</p><p>I shake my head. “No, Daddy. I feel great.” I bite my lip and shyly look away. “I was wrong, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh? What were you wrong about, my love?”</p><p>He reaches out and cards a gentle hand through my hair, thumb tenderly stroking down the curve of my cheek. I reach up and put my hand over his, raising my eyes again so I can see the look on his face when I tell him, “You <em> did </em> make me feel beautiful.”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t have to. I catch a glimpse of the tears in his eyes just before he pulls me into his arms and holds me tight…and really, that says it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>